Forte: A Modern Faery's Tale
by TragischerRomantiker
Summary: In a game of wit VS skill, our heroes... heroines rather, Val and Kaye. Must find a way to stop Talathain from stealing Roiben's crown. Along with a few new friends, they must consult the eldest among the fey, but will she trust her wisdom to a pixie?
1. Looney Runey

"Hey... wake up, Pip."

Rune ignored his voice telling her to wake from her dreams and she ignored him shaking her shoulder in an attempt to remove her mind from the dreamworld.

"Go to hell! I ain't wakin' up!" Rune snapped coldly.

"Aw, c'mon... don't be like that, Pip!"

She shot up at once, tired of him calling her by such a ridiculous name. "Heath, stop it! I'm not playing games anymore! My name is Rune; always has been always will be!"

"Whatever... you think your folks are going to mind that you spent the night with _me..._ in a _meadow..._ _alone?_"

Rune tried to fight back the laughter, "What are you kidding me? My family doesn't give shit about what I do! That's why I dropped out of school during my Freshman year. I haven't been back since."

The brunette girl pulled an open pack of cigarettes from her back pocket, along with a lighter. "Want one?"

Heath smiled at her, "Now c'mon, Runey, you know I don't smoke."

She slapped her forehead, leaving a red mark in the shape of her hand, "That's right... how could I forget? Heath is the _wholesome_ one, haha, you tell that to your _mama..._ we'll see what _she_ thinks!"

"Hey, Looney Runey, let's not go bringing my mother into this now shall we?" Heath watched her light the end of the cigarette and take a long drag on it before allowing the smoke to trail out her nostrils.

Rune sighed, "Heath... what the hell are we doing?"

He stared at her sky eyes. They matched the blue streaks through her natural mousse colored hair. Her face looked paler than usual today. "Why? Something up?"

"Dunno..." She answered, taking another drag on her ciggy, "There's something... otherworldly going on today... I can feel it."

"How do you mean? Like... Aliens? Like what we were looking for last night? Goblins and stuff? Ghosts?"

Rune swayed her head from side to side, long ponytail whipping her arms as she did so, "Have you ever noticed how everyone always seems... to keep away from us?"

"Well... yeah... but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"What is the drive that inclines them to go out of their way to avoid us?"

"Hell if I know." Heath replied with a shrug.

Rune nodded, "It's the same drive... it's calling out to me... something incredible is going to happen today... I can tell."

The boy ran freckled fingers through his sandy hair, "If you say so, Runey... honestly... I don't feel like today is going to be much different than yesterday... I mean... I want to believe you... but it gets tiring after you've been saying the same thing for the past two weeks."

Rune stood up, "Aw hell, Heath, it's not like we're miles away from civilization... you can always just get up and high-tail it back to your piece of crap house if ya wanted to..." She began sticking her index finger into his face as if she were accusing the boy of some sort of crime, "fact is that you enjoy hunting down the supernatural... it fascinates you... and you have nothing better to do with your life than listen to a freak like me and go poking your nose into the affairs of goblins every time I say that something unusual is going to occur."

Heath had nothing to say reguarding her comment. She was right of course. This would be why he liked hanging around Rune... she wasn't like any other girl... even her name was unique. He'd only known her for a few years. He smiled inwardly... he'd changed at least, but Rune... she'd always dressed the same... always worn her hair into it's blue and brunette pony-tail... she'd only cut the split ends of her hair once to his knowledge... but what he had once thought were fairytales... he soon came to find weren't as unreal as many people lead on.

"There is magic in this world, Heath..." Rune had once told him before releasing a butterfly into the vast sky, watching it flutter away with a certain longing in her eyes, "it's not enough just to believe that it's real... you have to _know_ it's real... and that doesn't always mean that you have to see it to make yourself believe that it is fact and not fictional."

Those words had never left him. He knew that magic was real... it had to be. Rune certainly believed it, and sometimes Heath would go as far to say that Rune herself was magical... though he dared not say it to her face.

Heath sighed, "Boy, you sure know me inside and out, huh?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Rune's mouth. A rare occurance. Rune hardly ever smiled. She told him her happiness had been stolen from her by the will of the pixies. A blank and expressionless Rune had explained to him that pixies enjoyed toying with the emotions of mortals. Of course... that was only once upon a time.

"They don't trust you... say the trees." Rune told him.

"Trees?" Heath glanced around, but there weren't any trees for a good long distance, "Rune, what're you talking about?"

She squatted down to meet his beautiful... and nay say, ever-so charming, hazel eyes, "Trees can speak in the wind... they do not trust you... it makes me wonder why."

Heath gave her a witty smile, "Why not ask them? They'll probably tell you."

Rune turned to her right side. Kissing the petals of a hollyhock, she whispered ever so softly to the flower, "Please... will you carry on a message from me to the trees?"

Despite the fact that Heath could not see anything, he could hear a light giggle, and he knew for certain that it did not belong to Rune.

"Your kindness is appreciated, Little One... my message is this: Do the trees have any reason to call Heath untrustworthy?" Rune asked the black flower recieving a giggle in response, "Thank you."

His eyes were wide. "What the- how did you-?"

"Shhh! Words move quickly... they send their response..." Heath remained silent until she spoke again, "They ask me why I relay messages to you... the one who searches for them even in his dreams."

"Might I have a word?" Heath inquirred.

Rune laughed a bit, "Would they listen to you? Heath, you are their hunter... they are the hunted... I do not think that the Fa- erm... _they_ would wish to speak with such a person."

Heath sighed. He knew that they who so possessed magic were not fond of those who searched for it... and Rune was absolutely no help. He stood.

"Hm? Where are you headed off to in such a hurry, Lazy-ass?"

"Home."

**xXx**

"Oh, Heath!" The old woman called from across the street. She looked as though she was pushing 60... maybe even 70.

"Oh... uhm... hey... Ms. Fierch..." Heath responded crossing over to the other side of the pavement. He knew she only ever spoke to him when Kate needed baby-sitting, "Erm... how goes it? What's up?"

"That girl isn't with you, is she?" she asked him.

Heath knew she was referring to Rune. The old woman highly disapproved of her. "No, Ma'am... I was only heading home... is there something you need?"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden-"

"It's no trouble at all, what can I do for you?" Heath asked, knowing that if he didn't he would only be persuaded into helping eventually... all old people were like that... they could persuade you to jump off a cliff like it was a good idea if they wanted to.

She fiddled with the grey bun that her hair was tied into, making sure that no loose pieces were falling out before she spoke, "I hope it wouldn't be bothersome for you to watch Kate for awhile... I'm just running to the store, I'll be back soon, though."

"Alright, sure."

"Thank you so much! You're a real life saver!" With that the granny hurried off to the super market a few blocks down the street.

Walking inside, Heath muttered to himself, "Yeah... life saver my ass..."

Kate cuddled his leg when he entered. He couldn't remember the last time the child _hadn't_ been delighted to see him. He wasn't the only one she accepted, Kate had quite a fondness for Rune as well. Heath sighed. He couldn't believe that he'd been suckered into walking back into this home that just reeked of old fogie.

"Hey Kate, how you been?" He asked her.

"Heath! I want food!!" The small child squealed.

He smiled down at her and chuckled lightly, "Well... we should probably fix that then."

The boy owed quite a lot to Kate. She would tell him fabulous tales from her mind... from the Faerielands as she called them. Yet her tales were always told in such great detail... and he believed every word of it. Heath came to realize that the reason for Kate's acceptance of him... was probably because... he believed her, and he wasn't a pretender as Kate called her "sister". There were many things about Kate that Heath didn't understand... but there were even more things that he didn't understand about Kaye... Kate's older sister.

Heath knew her once... a long time ago... but she moved away with her mother. Then she came back for a bit. He remembered being one of the people staring at her as a boy from his class, Kenny, desparately chased her in the school yard. Heath hadn't laughed at the sight like many of the other students had, instead, he merely walked away.

"Here ya go, Kiddo... what do you think?" Heath held out a plate of two grilled cheese sandwiches neatly cut into triangles to Kate.

She pouted, "But I want something faerie-made..."

"Kate... you know you have to eat human food first. I'll send the faeries a message and bring you back your favorite food for next time. Perhaps after you eat you can tell me more of your stories."

"Okay!" She immediately perked up, eating the sandwiches as fast as she could.

**xXx**

A firece wind blew past Rune's face. She was still in the meadow, surrounded by the newly bloomed flowers of the springtime. Her gaze shifted up automatically to the sky. Rune glared at the darkening clouds riding on the back of the wind. "What manner of sorccery is this?" She wondered curiously.

Rune stood, deciding that it would be better for her to head back to her foster family. She thought back to when times were more pleasant for her. Her friend, Minnow, a faerie of the elven race. The nights she snuck into the Unseelie court, simply to dance among the fey and posibly catch a glimpse of Lady Nicnevin.

It was unfortunate that all good things must come to an end. Too long Rune had remained in her teenage body... Minnow had long since been slaughtered by some solitary pixies... and there were no more reasons for Rune to sneak into the Night court. Lady Nicnevin was dead, The Black Knight, Roiben, now possessed the throne... of both Night and Bright courts.

"Immortality... it comes with a price... it is time for me to run forthward again..." Rune muttered to herself.

She had a home... a real home, once upon a time... in the colonial era. She had been born in the 19th century, turning 15 around the age of Civil War in the lands. Some say it was actually the doing of the fey that caused the men to fight their brethren as they did... others claim that the humans simply grew too hungry for power.

Whatever the case be, Rune's town was under attack. Her home burned to the ground. She was blessed with the True Sight; not something that ever pleased her. A call cried out into the night. A girl... perhaps somewhere around her own age... was trapped inside a burning home of her pillaged town. Rune ran inside to find an elven girl pinned to the floor by a fallen beam. Rune could still remember how the flames burned her on that night... so violently, as she tried to rescue the fey.

She succeeded. Rune and her rescued fey friend ran to another town together, seeking shelter. No one else mattered at that point. Her mother and two younger sisters burned to death that night, and her father and older brother were both killed previously in battle.

The fey rested a comforting hand upon Rune's shoulder, and allowed the girl to cry against her. "I am indebted to you... might I know my savior's name?" Her voice was kind and gentle.

Rune had sniffled some before replying, "M-my name is... Rune Knotting..."

She laughed now... her surname had been changed so many times... but her original... it made her smile.

The elf sighed, "What to do, what to do? Might you allow me to grant you three favors, dearest Rune? Your favors are yours to ask, then I see it fit to bestow upon you a gift for my rescue... my life is not worth much more than that."

Rune nodded. "What is your name?"

The elf's eyes went wide with shock, "My name you ask? Your first favor... My name is Thrysta Reen Minnow, at your service for the time being... simply call me Minnow... you are quite clever to ask such a favor from me."

Rune didn't understand what that meant, but she presumed it to be an honor. "Have you a second favor, Rune?"

The human girl smiled, "Can I be accepted by the faerie court? Even though I am human... but still be free to do as I please?" Rune was so careful when asking favors from the fey; she didn't want to be tricked.

"As you ask it, it shall be done... and the third?"

"Faerie magic... I want to possess it limitlessly and without restraint."

The elf smiled at her, "Consider it done... my you are a strange human... now it is my turn... I find you worthy of something exquisitely special... I give to you, Rune Knotting, the gift... of human immortality."

Rune's eyes had gone wide at this, she remembered. Minnow continued, "Mind you... that immortality does not mean you will live forever or for an eturnity... but I will say this... you do have a weakness... one that could possibly cause your death."

"Well... what is it?"

The elf smiled, "I am sorry... but I do not feel inclined to tell you... however... if you think of the weaknesses of the fey... I'm certain it will come to you... Good luck, Rune. I bid thee well until our next meeting."

When they finally met again Minnow came bearing the news that Rune had been accepted into the Unseelie court, despite the fact that she was human. Although, Rune soon came to find that she was more faerie than human. As the years went by her friends began growing older... aging as humans do... while Rune remained the same... she was still in the body of a 15 year old girl with the knowledge and wisdom of a nearly 200 year old woman.

She'd discovered that her weakness... the only one that could cause her death... was iron. The ultimate weapon against the fey.

She found that every couple of years, she would have to run away and disguise herself in a new glamour each time to prevent from being found out. Rune had always told herself that friends were worthless... they would all die... just as all the ones before them, and love wasn't even possible... for Rune had lost her ability to love long ago.

Yet Rune could not deny that the boy... Heath... was a fascinating human. He never ceased to amaze her. She found she had developed a strong bond with him over the past few years... so strong a bond that she'd perhaps remained in this glamour a bit too long... it was now her time to leave. Although, Rune supposed she could spare him one parting farewell... a token of their friendship. All she needed to do was find him.

Her feet tramped along the concret of the sidewalk without much sound. Though it was springtime, with the coming strom, the air was becoming chilly; Rune zipped her jacket to help shield her from the cold. She could sense Heath closer than where his home was... which meant that he was baby-sitting Kate. Rune picked an apple from one of the neighbors' trees, it looked edible. She glamoured it to look like some of the faerie food Kate was used to eating. Rune knew the girl had quite the sweet tooth.

Rune did not even need a key to enter the house, she simply turned the knob... that idiot Heath had left the front door unlocked. "Hello?" She called.

"Runey!" Kate called clutching Rune's leg tightly. "I wondered if you were coming!"

Rune did not make to smile at the child, but pulled the glamoured apple from the pocket of her jacket. "I thought you might like this... the faerie send their love."

Kate took the apple greedily, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Runey!"

Heath laughed, looking down from the staircase, "You don't even smile and she likes you more than me."

"Heath... I need to talk with you..."

"Okay... Kate, will you go wait for us out front? Oh! But don't go outside the fence! Got it?!" Heath asked the tiny child.

Kate nodded, taking her first bite out of the apple, thinking it to be from the faeries. She exited the front door, carefully closing it behind her. "Why send her out there?" Rune wondered.

"We were going to examine the thorns growing through the chain links of the gate... she and I both seem to think that they mean something... because thorns just seem... really out of place." He paused, "Anyway, what'd you need to tell me? You aren't pregnant, I hope?"

Rune laughed at that, "No. Is that what all men believe a woman wishes to tell them when she asks to speak with them in private?"

Heath shrugged, "Well, you never know... so spill, what's going on?"

"I've decided to run away... I can't stand living here any longer... maybe I'll go to the city..." Her stomache churned thinking of all the iron that was there though, "Or maybe I'll build myself a log cabin in a deeply wooded forest or something..."

"What? No! Why don't you just-"

"Sorry, Heath... but you can't change my mind... good-bye." Rune opened the door behind her to find a most unusual sight in the yard.

Kaye was kneeling beside Kate, asking her what she was doing with the thorns. Although, where Heath saw Kaye... Rune saw nothing more than another pixie... but this one... just happend to be her King's consort. "Oh hey, Kaye!" Heath called, pushing past Rune and running to greet Kate's older sister.

Rune walked over to the pixie slowly, not wanting to alarm anyone. Rune knelt in the grass, "My Queen... a pleasure to see you."

Kaye looked at rune a bit confussed. It was obvious that she had never seen Rune before... and to Kaye... Rune looked just like any other human. "Have we met before?" Kaye asked.

Rune rose to her feet, "Alas, I can not say we have... but I know my place among the court of Unseelie... I must say, it is well beneath you."

Heath and Kate didn't seem to have been listening to the conversation between Kaye and Rune. The woman's words reminded her of Roiben's. The context of speech was nearly identical, though the girl speaking couldn't have been any older than 16. "With that said, I shall take my leave." As Rune turned to leave, Roiben stood in the direction she would need for her escape.

Roiben's eyes were as unreadable as ever. He'd always been that way, Rune supposed, but she did not see his purpose in coming other than to annoy her thoroughly. Rune bowed slightly, "My King," Not wanting to seem unusual, but at the same time not wanting to seem unrespectful, Rune spoke "I did not know you were paying a visit upon such a dreary afternoon..."

The dark clouds were overhead now, covering the sky so the blue was not visible. "Rune... not a face I expected to see." Roiben replied.

"My appologies... I will spare you the flattery that you must tire of and leave your presence at once." Rune made to leave, and was surprised the Black Knight allowed it so.

* * *

_Ah yes. That was indeed refreshing. Thoughts for an aspiring author? Many thanks._


	2. Don't Piss Off Pip

"Val!!" her mother called up the stairs, "Your boyfriend sent you another pidgeon!"

Upon hearing her mother's calls from her room, Val rushed down the staircase, loud, wild stomps resounding as her feet made contact with the stairs. The bird was perched outside the windowsill, pecking at the glass as if to break it. Val laughed, "It's not a pidgeon, Mom, it's a raven."

She opened the window and allowed the bird to hop onto her forearm. It's talons dug into her flesh like razors, piercing her pale skin. In her excitement to recieve Ravus's letter, Val had completely forgotten to put on something that would better protect her arm. "Well, well," Her mother began, "When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"Never." Vall snapped.

After what her mother had done with her last boyfriend she never wanted her to meet Ravus. Of course, Val had to put some faith in the troll... she didn't believe that he would ever sink that low for any reason.

"Valerie, it is my responsibility as your mother to make sure that he isn't ever going to hurt my baby girl!" She paused slightly, "You write that boy back this instant and tell him I want to meet him before your relationship goes any further!"

The girl sighed, she hadn't been completely listening to her mother, but it was kind of hard not to hear her. "Look... I'll... _try_ to convince him to come out here... but he lives all the way in New York... Mom, I just don't know if he would-"

"Well, if he doesn't come here, then we'll just have to go there, now won't we?" She strode away in triumph.

"Damn it... there's just no winning, is there?" Val asked the raven, who cocked his head in response.

**xXx**

"So... who's your friend, Kaye?" Heath asked her.

"Hm? Oh! This is Roi-uhm Robin!"

Heath extended an arm to the man with white hair. "Nice to meet you, Robin. My name is Heath. Any friend of Kaye's is a friend of mine."

"I did not realize that Kaye was familiar with you. All the same it is a pleasure." Roiben announced, clasping hands with the human.

Heath sighed, "Well, since you are here now, Kaye, I think I'm going to head home. Your grandma only needed me to watch Kate for a bit, but she should be coming back any time now."

Kate wrapped her little body around Heath's leg, still munching on the glamoured apple, "NO! Heath!! You can't leave!"

Roiben took notice of Kate's apple... it displeased him to find that it was glamoured to resemble fey food. Kaye removed Kate from Heath's leg, only to recieve a thorough beating from the girl, which included a punch to the mouth. Blood dripped from the right side of Kaye's mouth as she handed Kate over to Roiben, he always seemed able to calm her down... probably with a light enchantment of somekind. "Thank you so much, Heath."

He could only stare at the blood, "Huh? Sure... no problem. Are you going to be okay, though? Your mouth is... bleeding..."

"Hm?" Kaye wiped the blood onto her fingers, "Oh, yeah... I'll be okay... Kate just really enjoys your company."

"Well... okay then... if you need anything you know where to find me." she watched as he walked across the street and continued to follow the sidewalk on the other side.

Kaye and Roiben took Kate inside the house. The King's two guards were already inside waiting on them, Kaye often found herself annoyed by their presence. She flopped onto the couch and stretched. Roiben sent Kate upstairs to bed, telling her she could finish her apple when she woke. He exhaled a heavy breath, "It bothers me..."

Kaye sat upright. Nothing ever seemed to bother Roiben. The fact that he was even openly admitting his troubles worried her. "What?"

"Her eyes never change... soulless... emotionless... blank."

"Who?"

Roiben looked at her with a stern gaze, speaking the following name with visible displeasure, "Rune."

Kaye looked at him confused. She had no idea who he was talking about. She allowed him to continue, thinking perhaps he would explain, "The woman with Heath and Kate... her name is Rune... not human nor faerie, Rune is a witch... she is one of the most powerful beings to walk these lands... but she is so tricksey. Seeing her here is what bothers me..."

"Why? Have you two met before?"

"Once. It was during the time I was serving under Lady Nicnevin. She had summoned her to the court for reasons unknown. Rune made one comment out of place, and was severely punished... I was her punisher... much of her blood was shed on that night... it is not one I wish to remember... had anyone else gone through the same pain they would have been long dead."

Kaye placed a hand upon Roiben's shoulder, "I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

The doorbell rang. Kaye opened it, curious to see whose face would be on the opposite side. There stood Val, whom Kaye and Roiben had only met once before.

"Hey, Val... are you looking for Luis? He and Neil-"

Val shook her head from side to side. She was obviously upset about something. Val's gaze shifted upward from her shoes, "I... need a place to stay..."

Roiben, who was only listening to the conversation from the couch, wore a perplexed look upon his face. Why would Val ask to stay here? Why here when she has so many other places she could stay? Unless... she wasn't really Val. Seeing how he and Kaye didn't know much about the girl... she could very well be Rune in another powerful glamour. Though why? Roiben wondered. What purpose would either girl have for coming here?

"Well... sure... c'mon in, Val." Kaye ushered Valerie into the room.

Roiben saw the iron sword clinging to Val's back. Even the mighty Rune could never wield a sword made of iron. Though the prescence of the sword made him that much more curious as to her visit.

"My mom is unloading the car... I told her to travel light... but..."

"Valerie, when will you realize that traveling "light" is more than just a trinket and the clothes on your back?" Her mother dragged three suitcases in behind her.

Val was styling a tangerine boy cut now. She was wearing a pair of baggy camo-pants with black sneakers. Her black spaghetti-strap shirt revealed her belly button, complete with diamond stud. Val was also wearing black-and-white striped arm warmers.

Whereas her mother had shoulder-length tangerine hair and a face completely covered in make-up. She had jewelry all over her neck, up and down her arms, over her fingers, and an earring on either side of her head. Kaye couldn't even stare at what she was wearing because of its bright colors.

"Ravus told me I should go somewhere safe... I figured... this would be the place." Val explained with a shrug, hoping that Roiben especially wouldn't mind.

"Why? What's going on?" Kaye asked curiously.

"Talathain... Ravus says he's rallying some troops... the "true" members of the Seelie court. Many of them were loyal servants of Queen Silarial or something... apparently Talathain thinks he can either persuade or blackmail some of the exiles who haven't retreated from the city yet. Ravus says he refused Talathain's offer the first time, but he didn't want that guy using me to bargain with... I don't want them to be able to use my mom either... so I brought her with me too."

"What becomes of your friend?" Roiben inquirred.

Val smiled, "She's on vacation in Unseelie territory..."

Roiben nodded. He could always send someone to look after Ruth if need be. Val noticed a book on the coffeetable. She picked it up, surprised to find that it was backwards. Kaye saw her reading it and smiled, "It's called a manga book. Neil was loaning that one to me... I think it's the only one he owns that the pages aren't filled with _shonen-ai_."

The two girls exchanged smiles.

**xXx**

Rune's hands were deep in her pockets now. The rain pouring over her head. She heard someone calling behind her, though she dared not turn to see who it was. A motorcycle pulled up beside her. Whoever the idiot was on the bike was probably getting soaked from all this rain.

"You need a ride?" The rider asked her.

"No. Go away your assistance is unwanted."

The motorcyclist continued to follow her as she walked onward. "Looney, it's me!"

Rune looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he removed his helmet. Heath. "You idiot! I told you not to try and stop me! I'm leaving whether you like it or not!"

He smiled, "I know that... I'm not trying to stop you... I'm coming with you."

"It's impossible for you to accompany me where I'm going..."

"Even if you're gonna try and commit suicide... I'm still coming with you."

Suicide. Rune always felt that the word had a nice ring to it. But she didn't want to die like that... to waste the precious gift Minnow had given her in such a way. No... Rune would wait out this life. She would die by another's hand... not her own. Her only remaining question was why Heath would leave his happy life to follow her... to journey with her? It was obvious now that she couldn't continue hiding her secret from him.

Heath was holding a helmet out to her, "Here... hop on... I'll take you wherever... even off road."

She stared at the helm then at the bike. "I... can't..."

"Huh? Sure you can, c'mon."

"No... Heath... you don't... understand..." Rune began.

He looked at her for a moment... the way she was avoiding his gaze. Heath knew something was on her mind. "Tere's a coffee shop a few blocks from here... if you wanna walk there, that's fine with me. I'll meet you there so we can chat outta this storm, okay?"

Lightening flashed overhead and the loud booming of thunder followed as Heath sped off up the road. She could always just go somewhere else... leave him there at the coffee shop waiting on her, only to find out she never showed up. Yet, somehow Rune was unable to do that. She stared at the sign in the window. 'Moon in a Cup'.

"A pathetic attempt at cleverity..." Rune spat.

She saw Heath's motorcycle parked under the awning that shielded it from the rain. He opened the door for her when she arrived.

"There you are... for a moment I thought you stood me up."

She didn't lie to him. She probably could have... although, Rune found her lies were limited, but nonetheless it was possible for her to do so. "I thought about it."

Heath laughed, "I wouldn't put it past you. I can take your coat if you want me to."

Rune slid her jacket off and handed it to Heath. He hung it on an iron bar attached to one of the walls. "You want something to drink?"

"Hot chocolate is fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Heath walked up to the counter. He figured that Rune wouldn't have come here if she didn't intend to stay for a bit. He trusted her judgement. Heath laughed when Corneilius Stone came to take his order. "Hey, Corndog... long time no see, huh?"

Corny sighed, "My name is not _Corndog_... don't you ever read name tags?"

Heath looked at the name tag on the left of Corny's chest. "Neil... Since when do you go by _Neil_? Everyone 'round here still calls you Corny... well... save for myself, heh."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Candybar. I remember the football team calling me that the whole freshman year after you sent me that dumb note in Spanish class."

"Oh yeah... the one that said _'Corndog, Don't piss off Pip. -Signed, Candybar'_, right? Didn't Tim Fletcher intercept my pass?"

"The same Tim Fletcher who was Captain of the Football team? Yeah, that's the one. Teacher took it from him and read it out loud but she had no idea what it meant."

Heath laughed again, "Whew... yeah, good times, good times..."

"So... can I get you anything, Mr. Candyman?"

Heath chuckled, "Hm... I'll take a Moon in a Cup, and a hot chocolate for the lady."

"'Kay, you got it..." Corny stepped away for a moment talking with another guy behind the counter.

Heath sighed and turned to look at Rune. She was staring out the window at the bleak nothingness, watching the cars pass by. She almost looked like she was counting how many drops of rain were hitting the ground, or how many puddles were outside, or something. She just seemed really focused... or perhaps she was just really lost in thought. Heath sighed again, losing himself in her lovliness. He'd always had feelings for her, but Heath sort of felt them to be one-sided. He didn't mind though... as long as he could make her happy... that was all that mattered.

He turned around, not wanting to be seen staring at her. He watched Corny swipe a kiss from the dark-toned man. As Corny brought the two drinks over, the other man went into the 'Employees Only' area. "Okay, your total is 6.89."

"Man, you guys don't run cheap... so uh... you and that other guy an item or somethin'?"

Tints of pink sprouted across Corny's face, "Well... yeah... his name's Luis..."

Heath smiled, still rummaging for some spare change in his wallet, "Good for you, Man, I'm happy for ya!"

"Thanks. What about you though? Who's the chick in the corner booth? You're girlfriend? Or is this like a first-date kind of deal?"

"Naw, naw... Dude... that's Pip! There' no way in hell she and I would ever be an item! We're just dropping by to get outta the rain's all." Heath placed the rest of the due amount on the counter for Corny.

"Are you serious? Good Ol' Looney Runey? I haven't seen her since Freshman year!"

"Yeah... we didn't know you worked here..." Heath grabbed the two drinks, "Don't let Rune's nickname get around... she might beat your ass to a bloody pulp."

"Luis would save me."

Heath laughed heartily, "Not from Rune he wouldn't... she'd beat his ass too! Hahaha!"

"Tch whatever... nice talking with ya."

"Yeah, same to you, Man."

Heath took the drinks back to the table. "Here ya go, one hot chocolate."

"Thanks." She said bluntly, still gazing out the window.

He took a sip of his drink before talking again, "Hey, don't get too lost in thought there, or I might have to send a search party."

She looked over at him and sighed. "Heath... I'm not what you think I am..."

"It doesn't matter... I know _who_ you are... so _what _you are is irrelevant."

She removed her glamour. Heath blinked several times before realizing he was still looking at the same Rune. She had beautiful wavey blonde hair, her blue streaks were still there and the length was the same too. Her eyes were still blue as a cloudless afternoon sky, and her face was still the same.

"How'd you do that? That was awesome!" Heath asked, a bit oblivious to what just occured.

"This is what I really look like... the appearance you're used to seeing is a glamour... magic used to keep humans from seeing the faerie for what they truely are..."

"So you're a-?"

"I'm neither faerie, nor am I human... I've lived a much longer life than I should have."

Heath downed the rest of his drink, "Okay... so let me ask you then... how old are you, Runey?"

She was glad he wasn't freaking out. Rune also liked how he still used her name as casual as he always had. It madeher feel comfortable... it made her put some of her trust in him. "I've lost count... somewhere around 200 years."

"Wow... okay then... so where do you plan to go? We can take my motorcycle when the rain lets up-"

Her hair swayed from side to side. "We can not... I am vulnerable to iron."

He raised a brow, "But I thought you said you weren't of either race? Aren't Faerie also hurt by iron?"

She nodded, "It is that weakness that makes me inhuman... but there are things about me... like my smoking habit or the fact that I can lie... those things make me an outcast from the land of fey."

"Okay... uhm... well... my motorcycle is the only way we can get anywhere... so what do you want to do?"

She slurped the remainder of her hot chocolate, "I know not."

Heath laughed. Rune tilted her head at his sudden outburst, "What causes your laughter?"

"Do you always talk like Yoda outside your glamour, Pip?"

She smiled some. He was comparing her to a character from the famous Star Wars series. "Well, it the appropriateness of a woman of my stature and sophistication should not condone such habits as.. gutter-talk..." she paused, "Although, I have to say... I don't give a fucking shit what I talk like anymore... how's that for being badass?"

"Yeah! That's my Rune! Okay... so we just have to figure out how we can get on that bike without you touching any of the iron, right?"

She nodded lighting a cigarette and re-glamouring herself. "Corneilius is friends with Kaye, right?"

"Corndog? Yeah... why?"

"We should ask him and Luis for some help..."

"Say... how did you know about Luis?"

Rune put out her cigarette, noticing a sign across the room that said smoking wasn't allowed within the building. "Kaye is actually a faerie... she's a pixie... and that Robin-fellow that she introduced you to... he's the King of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts... the Black Knight, Roiben. Kaye is his consort. Corny knows about faerie, and Luis has the True Sight. A gift I had... once upon a time when I was human. It allows a human to see through a faery's glamour. I met him while I was in New York, bartering with a troll named Ravus for some potion that wards off the effects of iron. Luis was his delivery boy at the time."

"Whoa... man... makes me feel useless... just a regular Joe Shmoe... a good old fashioned human... I kinda wish I was a-"

Rune stood up, slamming her hands on the table's surface, and puther face so close to Heath's that the tips of their noses were touching. She glared at him with cold eyes.

"Believe me... you don't want to be anything else, Foolish Mortal."

* * *

_What have we learned from this chapter? Don't piss off Pip! -nod nod- lol XD Please Review!_


	3. Only The Beginning

"Huh? Hey... where're ya going, Rune?" Heath asked her, as she stood from the booth.

She chuckled, "Hm... perhaps if you follow you'll find out, no?"

Heath reached across the table to grab the disposable cup that had held Rune's hot chocolate, thinking to take it to the trash bin for her. As his hand came near it, the cup moved of it's own accord into the trash bin.

"Heh. I can see this is going to take some getting used to..." He slid from the booth and threw his own cup away before following her behind the counter, "Are you sure we're allowed to go back there? I mean... it says 'Employees only' on it. I'm all for getting in trouble and messing with the law and all, but not when it involves Corny... I mean... he's my pal."

"We don't need their permission to enter. You're with me now, human... we are allowed to go where ever we wish."

Rune opened the doors with her magic, not wanting to take any chances with the handles that were most likely made of iron to keep the faery from entering. That idea itself was merely a nuiscence, Rune didn't see how it would prevent the fey from using magic as she had. Heath followed closely behind her into the 'Employees Only' room. The room wasn't as he had expected it. There was a desk supporting a computer that was hooked up into one of the four walls, a couch, a TV, a booksehelf... there was even a mini refridgerator in one of the corners. The carpets were comfortable earth tones, and the walls were painted a pale yellow to brighten the room.

Heath turned his head to find Corny and Luis on the couch... making out. Their little "love session" was interrupted when Rune stepped into the room. Her brow furrowed, and her eyes glared daggers at the two boys on the sofa together. Both Corny and Luis had that "deer in the headlights" look on their faces.

"H-Heath you and Looney aren't allowed back here!!" Corny stood from his spot, his face completely red from embarassment, "You don't know how to read _signs_ either?! "EMPLOYEES ONLY"! There's a reason it says that too, now ge-"

"Luis, I need a favor." Rune spoke evenly, though her eyes were cruel.

He grunted as he stood, "Alright. What do you want, Rune?"

Corny stared at his boyfriend, wondering how he knew Rune. Heath smiled, apparently they _were_ allowed back here.

"I need you to give Ravus a message for me..."

"What kind of message?"

"I intend to pay him a visit later..."

"Why?"

"Don't play trivial gmes with me, Luis. Although, I'd prefer not to use violence or force I will if you don't cooperate. The reason for my trip is none of your concern."

"Not mine, no... but Ravus, I'm sure would like to know why you are venturing into Seelie territory."

"Of course he would..." She agreed, "Unfortunately, I think it would be best if he did not know for the timebeing... his reaction won't be hostile toward me..." Rune giggled a little and smiled warmly, "He is too kind for such brutalities."

"Heh. Is that all you want then?" Luis asked, turning his back on her to begin his assigned task.

"From you, yes. Heath..." Rune turned to face her companion.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Please explain our situation in thorough detail to young Corneilius while I monitor Luis's work."

Heath laughed, and Luis spun around to stare at him as though he were insane to laugh against Rune's words. Heath spoke through his laughing, "Hahaha, you're talking weird again!"

She smiled, "Shut the fuck up and just do it already."

"Aye, aye, mon capiton!" Heath snorted.

xXx

Each individual rain drop could be heard as it fell upon the roof of the house. Kaye's grandmother had returned from the store some time ago, surprised to see unfamiliar faces in her home. Kaye didn't have to bother herself with explaining the details, Val's mother was capable of doing that herself. It was probably better that way anyhow, seeing how Kaye can't lie and Val knew so much information that it was possible, had she been the informer, that something would have slipped. Her mother only knew what was nessiccary, and that's all Kaye's grandmother needed to know.

Val was standing beside the window, watching the rain splash on the sidewalk. It reminded her of tears, almost as if the sky was crying. It tore at her emotions inside, ripping away her common sense. Val allowed her mind to venture into unexplored thoughts. She began visualizing her escape from this home... from this sanctuary. She'd rather be amidst the battle and blood that would come.

"Val?"

Kaye's voice interrupted her thoughts. Val didn't turn to face her, she simply waited for the pixie-girl to continue on with her question.

"What are you thinking about?"

Val didn't want to lie to Kaye, afterall, she didn't want to be rude to the consort of the Night and Bright Courts' King. She sighed, "Do you want the truth, or a human lie?"

Kaye smiled, "I think I'd like to hear a lie for a change."

Valerie smirked, "In that case, I'm pefectly happy standing on the sidelines and waiting for Ravus to contact me instead of rushing off to New York to be with him... even if it is too dangerous for me to be there."

Val turned toward Kaye now. Kaye could very easily read the longing and despair written on Val's face. In the short time that Kaye and Val had known each other, Kaye had realized that every emotion Val felt was clearly displayed on her face. Val sighed. She wasn't going to be sticking around this joint much longer. She couldn't handle the suspense. perhaps if she was lucky, maybe Luis and his boyfriend would escort her into the Seelie territory.

"Hm..." Kaye began, "I might be inclined to allow you to go to Ravus... under one condition..."

Val's brows knitted together. She didn't want this pixie to be playing her for a fool. Val didn't want to hear any of those pixie-tricks.

"If you allow me to go with you," Kaye finished.

Val nodded. It seemed a fair enough trade. She didn't bother asking Kaye why she wished to visit the potion-master troll. Val felt that for whatever reason Kaye was using her as an excuse to head up North, it had nothing to do with Ravus. In fact, Val guessed that it was more or less something to do with Talathain... in which case, Kaye was thinking just about as foolishly as Val was. Val admired that.

Kaye casually walked into the kitchen where Roiben was caught up in an engaging conversation between Val's mother and Kaye's grandmother. Kate, who had woken up from her nap, was sitting in his lap, gnawing on her glamoured apple.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Kaye knew she had to be careful with her words. Kaye had the inability to lie, and only she could be trusted to tell Roiben what she would be doing in her absence. If it were Val there was always the possiblity that she wasn't telling the truth. However, if Kaye spoke... Roiben had no reason not to believe her.

He smiled as she entered the room, "Of course not, we were just... chatting."

Kaye had always been a terrible liar, but she wasn't really lying... now was she? "Well, Val and I were talking... and I want to show her the Moon in a Cup shop. We'll be back... later."

"Should I come with you?" Roiben asked, trying to be gentlmanly, but at the same time asking if one of his guards should escort them there.

"No. It's only up the street, I think we'll manage." Kaye said with a smile.

She grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and gave Val a wink. Val grinned and followed Kaye out of the prison. They were free.

"Okay, spill... how did you tell him?" Val wondered knowing the fey couldn't lie.

Kaye had a devilish smirk on her face, "I told him we were talking... we were... I told him I wanted to take you to the shop... I do... and I said we would be back later... we will."

Val was slightly confused, "But we aren't coming back later."

"'Later' has no definite date. We could walk back right now and it would be 'later'... or 500 years and it would be 'later'."

A half-truth. Val understood.

* * *

_Well, I know this chapter is insanely too short, but I haven't posted anything for awhile. So I hope this is okay. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!_


	4. To New York

Kaye read the sign attached to the door. 'Closed'.

"Is this your shop?" Val asked curiously, noting how beat-up it seemed.

"Yeah..." Kaye whipped her head around to face Val, "Something's wrong."

Val chuckled, "You're telling me! You faeries got all the magic you want and you make a coffee shop outta this piece of _junk_?"

Kaye glared at the woman with the tangerine boy-cut. Choosing to ignore Val's rude comment, Kaye continued, "The shop isn't supposed to be closed until 7pm... and I know it isn't that late yet."

Val rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment. There was silence between the two girls, save for the rain falling upon the pavement beneath their feet and the awning above their heads. She pressed her face against the window, her breath causing the glass to fog. She was trying to figure out where Luis would run off to without telling her. He was normally very good at keeping in touch with her... about as good as Ravus was.

The crafty human wasn't acquainted with Corny enough to know where he might've dragged Luis to, either. If Corny had anything to do with Luis's disappearance, then Val wasn't sure she would be able to solve this mystery. She removed her blade from her back. People made snide comments about her these days for carrying a sword around with her. Calling her a heathen from the Medieval Ages. There were certain places she wasn't allowed to go, too. Val ignored all those factors, though. The sole reason she continued to keep the blade with her was because it was her only connection to Ravus. True, he sent her letters nearly every week, but somehow the sword was a symbol of everything they had endured together. Val never wanted to lose that.

She fingered the blade's edges gingerly, lost deep in thought over the enigmatic disappearance of her friend. Val leaned her back against the glass for support. She soon found she was sliding down the window's surface, and allowed her butt to meet the ground with a loud thud.

Kaye simply didn't understand what possible reason Corny could have to explain running off without notifying her or Roiben. She wondered if it was possible the two eloped together. That was definitely a plausable explaination, but not a very likely one. The amount of thought she was putting into this problem was making her brain short-circut, and the unknown logic behind such vanishings frustrated her. Kaye glanced over at Val, wondering if the human was able to come up with any solution that she, herself, had not yet thought of.

Val stared at the puddles the rain had created in the streets. She watched as a sports car sped by. She could feel Kaye's eyes on her, and she knew that if she looked into the eyes of the pixie-girl, she would be expected to provide an answer to this mystery.

Suddenly, something on the paved road caught Valerie's eye. Skid marks. They were coming _from_ the coffee shop... not _into_ it. Val began examining the marks more, curious to their orgins. She stood from her place on the ground, swinging the blade into it's self-proclaimed spot on her back between her shoulder blades. She knelt down beside the marks leading away from the coffee shop.

Kaye watched the girl dash into the pouring rain. She took great notice of Val's movements. Almost panther-like. The girl squatted low to the ground. Perplexed, Kaye asked, "What are you doing?"

Val was quick to respond, beliving she might have figured out a clue to the missing puzzle piece, "Kaye, does Corny own a motorcycle?"

Val's friend Ruth was a mechanic back in her town. She worked at a local gas station. Val remembered skipping lacrosse practice every now and then to go watch her work. She recalled fondly the memory of Ruth's most valued creation... her motorcycle. It had been a bucket of bolts when it entered her garage, the owner saying it was useless. Ruth had decided that she was in need of a challenging project, taking the beat-up bike into her garage. Although it took much manual labor, Ruth had finished it, making the old pile of junk look like something Harley Davidson would have envied.

Val had helped her often with the ressurection of the motorcycle. She knew how they worked inside and out... and these tire tracks were definitely from a two-wheeled vehicle. A motorcycle or a motorbike. She waited patiently for Kaye to answer, knowing the pixie would probably have to think about her question first.

"No. Corny doesn't own a motorcycle."

"Motorbike?"

"No. Does Luis?"

"No... but _someone_ does."

Kaye raised a brow at Val's comment as the girl rose from the ground. "What?"

"Kaye, look at the pavement. There are skid marks from something with only two wheels. Now you tell me that those were there yesterday and I'll drop this conversation right now."

The faery didn't answer. Val took this to mean that she hadn't noticed the tire marks in front of her shop before. That was a good sign. It meant that the two of them might actually be on to something now. "Kaye, whatever happend here was done in a hurry, and Luis and Corny left with this other person. You have to tell me if anyone around here owns a motorcycle. Anyone at all!"

Kaye thought for a moment, thinking far back into her past. Her little town was so run down that not many people had any sort of vehicle. Most of the people just walked where they needed to go. Suddenly, she remembered Kate's baby-sitter, Heath. He had come over once on a motorcycle. Kaye remembered this because he had offered to give Kate a ride, but her grandmother had been insanely opposed to it.

"There is one person I know who owns a motorcycle..."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Heath."

"Heath?" Val almost laughed at the boy's name, considering he was named after a candybar.

Kaye failed to notice Val's reaction. "I don't know where he would be though. There's some girl he's always with... I think her name was Rune."

"That's an odd name." Val noted to herself.

Kaye's mind was lost in a memory of her light conversation with Rune. The girl appeared human, but she carried an aura about her that just screamed faery. Then after speaking with Roiben Kaye had learned of Rune's unnatural abilities. Could it be that this peculiar woman somehow fit into the puzzle?

Val had remained silent, hoping that Kaye's lack of speech meant that she was thinking about something relevant to their discussion. Kaye finally spoke, "Val, do you think Rune might be part of this?"

Val shrugged her shoulders. "You're asking me? I haven't even met this chick. I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh... that's right..." Kaye had forgotten that her meeting with Rune had taken place before Val had showed up, "Well... she and Roiben really seem to dislike one another. She talked as if she were one of the fey, but she wasn't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Val asked, confused as to where their discussion was heading.

Kaye attempted to explain, "Rune is a human with faery magic... and she can only be hurt by iron. Roiben said she's dangerous, and he seemed to feel that she was untrustworthy."

Val's head bobbed, signifying she understood now, "Okay, I get it. If this Rune lady is hanging around with that Heath dude, then they could be a pretty powerful duo. If Rune really is as dangerous as Roiben says she is, then she might have been able to blackmail Luis and Corny into following her. Heath might just be her henchman."

The puzzle finally semed to be coming together, though Kaye feared their solution was a long shot. She nodded her head all the same, "So then, if Rune is really the one behind all this, then why would she need Corny and Luis to follow her?"

The question left Val at another fork in the road. "She might need them for something... or maybe she's holding them for ransom?"

Val's answer was far-fetched, but it gave Kaye her own idea. "Or maybe she wants us to track her down..."

"What?"

"Think about it Val. Luis is one of your best friends, and Corny is one of my best friends. She wants us to try and find them so she can get_ us_!"

"Well what the hell would she need us for??"

"C'mon, are you really that dense? Augh!! No wonder the_ troll_ gets along with you so well!!" Val glared at her for that remark, "Ravus is a potions master... and there is nothing more important to him than you! I am the king's consort, and I hope to God that I am the most important thing to him..."

Val realized Kaye's point at that moment, "So by getting Luis and Corny... to get us... she's trying to get..."

"She's trying to get Roiben and Ravus."

"But _why_?! That doesn't even make sense! What would Rune want with Ravus?!"

Kaye's head swayed back and forth, "I don't know... probably for the same reason Talathain wants him. He's an asset when it comes to healing the wounded. To have him, means to have a more able-bodied army. Or... I suppose in Rune's case... a better chance of survival when everyone knows exactly how to kill her."

"Then I guess that means she wants to dethrone Roiben, right?"

Kaye's voice seemed to quiver, "Yeah..."

Val rested a hand on the pixie's shoulder, "Hey, don't be like that. We'll find a way to stop her. I guaruntee it!"

The pixie dared to disagree, "How, Val? How are we supposed to get ourselves out of this mess? We can't just abandon Corny and Luis... I know they're both brave and Luis is very strong... but what if... what if..."

Kaye couldn't bear to finish the sentence. Val knew exactly how much Luis could endure. His face, bloodied from all the piercings ripped from his skin, haunted the back of her mind, and even then Luis had still been fighting. Val had to constantly remind herself of how much pain humans could take. She knew that she was weak, even now with all of her swordsmanship skills and her blade. She was nothing more than an ordinary human, whereas Luis at least had True Sight.

Val really had no words that could put Kaye at ease. "If you feel so strongly about it... then we could try to find them?" she suggested.

"_No_! Don't you see Val? That's exactly what she _wants_ us to do!! We'd be walking right into her trap!" Kaye was shaking Val violently.

Val waited until she stopped. Tears were falling from her face. Val knew that she cared deeply for Roiben, and that she would do nearly anything to keep him alive. Now that he was the King, he would stay King until his death. If Rune succeeded in killing Roiben, Kaye knew that Rune would become the new Queen. Which left her mourning over the corpse of her dead lover. Val could see every thought play across Kaye's face with her emotions. Val knew what the feeling of losing your only love felt like. She had nearly experienced it with Ravus. If it had been night Val knew Ravus would be six feet under now pushing up daisies, and Val knew she wouldn't have been far behind him.

"Then let's go to New York."

Kaye sniffled, "What?"

"Let's go to New York!" Val repeated a little more enthusiastically.

"After all this has been discovered you _still_ want to go?? _Why_?"

A wide grin spread itself across Val's face, "We can warn Ravus, and perhaps prevent this from happening."

"What about Roiben? We could tell him... besides he's a lot closer than the several hundred _miles_ it would take to get to New York."

"Kaye, are you listening to yourself? You told me you would go with me to New York. We can tell Ravus about this whole scheme while we're there. If we tell Roiben, then he'll have the whole Royal _Pain-In-The-Butt_ Security Guards all over us _and_ hunting down Rune. If she's really so powerful, she'll probably choose to stay hidden... and then how will we be able to rescue Luis and Corny?"

Kaye took a moment to consider Val's words. Val gave Kaye a witty smile, "So then... to New York?"

"I don't know why I'm still listening to you..." Kaye admitted while swaying her head from side to side, "Fine. To New York."

* * *

_I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review! Thankies! :D_


	5. Nevermore

"How much longer until we get there?" Rune asked from the back seat of the car, "I think I'm gonna pass out from the smell of this iron _death-trap_!"

Corny had asked his family if it would be all right for him to keep the "hunk of junk" car. He and Luis felt they needed to have their own method of transportation rather than spending their paychecks on bus rides to get where they needed to go. Generally they made trips to New York to see Ravus. However, as of late, Ravus had been sending letters telling them it isn't safe for them to enter into Seelie territory considering their connections with Kaye and Roiben.

Heath was following behind the car on his motorcycle. Heath had always felt himself to be the fastest driver in history, he thought he almost gained his own weight in speeding tickets... that had to have been some sort of record. Yet when he saw how fast Luis drove he knew he wasn't in first place anymore. Luis sped away faster than a lightning bolt as soon as he pulled out of Moon in a Cup's driveway. Heath, hurrying to catch up to them, nearly wiped-out because of how fast he had attempted to turn the corner. He had ended up leaving a nice set of tire marks on the driveway for them when they got back.

Heath could still smell the burned rubber of his tires. The wind rushing past him as he sped along the highway helped to eliminate some of the stench, but his nose was tuned-in to it; it wouldn't leave him alone.

Back at the coffee shop, Rune had needed help trying to find a way to travel without harming herself. If she was exposed to iron for an extended period of time she could possibly die. The four of them knew she was never going to be able to get on Heath's motorcycle, so Luis and Corny allowed her to ride with them. With the travel arrangements in place, they set off for New York.

By now, they were nearly at their destination. They were passing over the Brooklyn bridge. As soon as they were over it, Luis began driving down a nearby street. Heath wasn't quite sure where they were going, but he kne whis life was going to change now... and he was never going to be "normal" again. Of course... Heath had never really considered himself to be "normal" in any sense of the word, but he also knew that if he didn't back out mow, he wouldn't be able to return to his old life... and that suited him just fine.

Luis parked the car in front of a house. He and Corny got out of the car and went to help Rune out of the backseat. Heath put his kickstand down to hold his bike steady. He removed his helmet from his head so he could see the place better.

It wasn't run down, but it wasn't top notch either. The paint of the sides of the home was peeling, and the wooden porch seemed in need of attemtion, but it was a pretty good sized house. Heath walked over to join the others.

"Hey guys, how-whoa... Runey, you okay? You don't look so hot." Heath observed.

She had one arm over Luis's broad shoulders for support, "Yeah... I just can't stand the smell of iron... it's nausiating... and automobiles are completely constructed of the damn material!"

She was obviously well enough to be cursing the main material used to assemble cars. Heath followed Corny and Luis up to the front door. Corny opened it with a key that he produced from his right jean pocket. As he entered the house, Heath was in utter awe. It wasn't much to look at from the outside, but the inside was a marvel. He didn't want to stare for too long, though... so he made his way into the front room.

Heath flopped onto the couch there, making himself right at home. Rune sat on the opposite side. She was clutching her head in her hands. Heath was worried about her. He didn't know how long she could go being exposed to the fumes of iron encompassing her, but he wondered if the journey had been too much.

Corny joined them, taking a seat on top of the coffee table. Heath took a good look at Corny. He wasn't the same guy Heath remembered him as being. Heath remembered Corny as being the dorky manga-nerd who was usually outcasted because of his ideas. Then all of a sudden, he's chillin' with Kaye, which left Heath behind in the dust like yesterday's news. But his eyes had been full of joy back then... now all Heath could see were secrets... lies... hate... Corny had somehow become too serious, and this new idea Heath had conjured up scared him a little. What if he becomes the same as Corny? What if he loses everything he is about and turns into someone he wouldn't even recognize?

Heath's mind flashed back to his conversation with Rune in the coffee shop. She had under gone a dramtic change as well. The fey had played tricks with her, and cursed her to a life of immortality. A life of magic, and mystery. Rune had seen progression, change... even death. She'd lost everyone she cared about. Now she was doomed to live her life alone. Heath knew Rune had accepted her fate, had almost welcomed it even. It had somehow made her stronger, but Heath could only wonder... will this path break his sanity?

"Here." Luis's voice broke his train of thought.

He was speaking to Rune. Heath watched as the two interacted with one another. Luis was holding a glass filled with a golden liquid. Heath could smell the scent from where he was sitting on the couch. It was all he could do to not jump up and simply steal the glass from Luis. Heath glanced at Corny to see if the same reaction came from him. His eyes were drawn to Corny's clenched teeth and his nails digging into the coffee table's surface. Obviously the strange liquid had that effect on him as well, which made Heath feel a little better.

Rune gratefully accepted the glass from Luis. Heath raised a brow. What was it Rune was drinking?

"Say, uh... can I get some of that stuff?" Heath wondered, wanting to try a taste of the inviting gold fluid.

"Absolutely not." Luis told him gruffly, sounding somewhat annoyed with Heath's lack of knowledge, "This potion helps the faeries immunity against iron. To humans its an addictive liquor... and quite deadly."

Luis didn't mention that the elixer had cost him the life of his brother. Heath had no business knowing of that tragedy; he simply needed to understand that Nevermore was off limits to humans.

"We call it "Nevermore"," Corny informed him, "just stay clear of it."

Heath was at a loss for words, but nodded all the same. He didn't know what it was about this "Nevermore" stuff that made them so tense, but he didn't want to find out. Heath had wanted to ask why they were allowing Rune to drink it, however Heath figured that one out for himself. Rune wasn't really completely human... she had an extremely weak immune system when it involved iron. If by drinking Nevermore she could keep herself alive, he wouldn't argue.

She lowered the glass, taking in a breath of clean air, "Luis, go give that message to Ravus."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Rune you should rest. The tr-"

"I'll stay here. I just want that to get to the troll ASAP. You understand?"

Luis nodded and went to deliver the message to Ravus. Heath wanted to meet this troll. He was very intrigued that a troll would be living in New York right under everyone's noses and they didn't even know it. Not only that, but he was extremely thrilled to know that trolls existed and was curious as to a _real_ troll's appearance. Heath, the one kid who never quite fit in... the kid who didn't even fit in with Rune and Corny... was about to find his place amongst his friends once more... and it all began with Ravus, the potion-master of the faerie.

**xXx**

"Can't this thing move any faster?" Kaye complained.

The fumes of the iron bus were getting to her. Val's fingers moved to a pocket on her cargo pants. She pulled a vile from it. In the vile contained the golden liquid Lolli had introduced to her called Nevermore. She didn't know if Kaye was aware that it even existed, but she knew it would help her immensely. Val offered the vile to her companion.

Kaye looked at the fluid inside the vile, "What is that?"

"I don't have much, but it'll help you with the iron-smell."

"Me?"

"Yeah... I've had it before..." Val wasn't pleased that she had to explain her own experience of the potion to Kaye, but she felt it was necessary, "It's a potion, but for me it's a deadly drug. I had gotten addicted to it... used to steal it from Ravus..."

The pixie raised a brow, "You stole that from Ravus?"

"Once upon a time I _used_ to steal this stuff from Ravus... but not anymore... I've seen what this shit does to humans. Ravus actually _gave_ this vile to me incase a situation like this one arose. I can't have any, but if a faerie consumes it, it'll ward off the effects of iron."

Kaye took the vile from Val and recited her thanks, sipping gingerly from the vile's tiny supply of Nevermore. She instantly felt relieved, like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Kaye idly wondered what could be inside such a potion for it to be so addicting to humans... once more, what would have iron seem so harmless to faerie.

"Val..."

"Hm?"

Kaye was careful when choosing her words, so as not to offend Ravus's friend, "What does Ravus put in this potion anyway?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Val's mouth, but then it slowly faded. It was obvious that an unpleasent memory struck a nerve in the girl's mind. "Magic..."

"Magic?" Kaye asked a little too loudly.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shhh!!" Val covered Kaye's mouth with her hand.

She glanced around, trying to be sure no one around them had heard the word. There was one man that caught Val's eye. He was probably in his mid-twenties with a scruffy beard forming on his jaw. His clothes were battered and worn, and he had a hat on his head that looked like it was fished out of the dumpster. He was looking at her curiously, but quickly directed his gaze elsewhere.

Val removed her hand from Kaye's mouth. "Yes."

Kaye handed the, now half-emptied, vile back to Val. She returned the vile to its rightful place in her pocket. It was only then that Kaye realized something that she'd been too nausiated to realize before. She, Val, and the hobo were the only passengers on the bus... and the driver wasn't apying much attention, as he was consumed in a conversation with someone on the other end of the cell phone held to his ear.

She took note of how often the man seemed to glance over at her and Val. Kaye wondered if he perhaps had the True Sight and couldn't help but stare at her. It would make sense. Afterall, how many people can say they saw a pixie traveling to New York on a bus?

Val was quite occupied with staring out the window at the trees as they rushed by. She seemed very content. Kaye was certain that Val's heart was probably beating a mile an hour at the thought of how close she was to visiting her beloved. The thought made Kaye smile, until she realized the man's eyes were on her again. She tried to ignore it, but he shifted in his seat ad then stood. He used the pole to steady himself in the moving vehicle.

This movement caught Val's attention, and her head jerked toward him. She was on her feet within a matter of seconds, grasping firmly onto a pole for support. Kaye did not dare to touch the poles, for fear of her exposure to it. Instead, she remained seated, watching Val take on the situation.

"Can we help you, _Sir_?" Val asked him coldly.

He pulled a knife from out of the sleeve on his trenchcoat. Val had been forced to tuck her sword away for hiding. She couldn't go into a big city with a sword or else she could be suspected of being a terrorist... especially in New York. There wasn't enough time for her to retrieve her weapon, and there wasn't enough time for Kaye to get it for her. She hoped there would be another way to solve this without getting injured. Kaye knew this man was nothing more than a greedy mugger... he didn't have the True Sight... he wasn't worthy of it.

His voice was scratchy, "Yeh... gimme yer money"

Val smirked, "Sorry... you've obviously misjudged me. I wasn't carrying anything other than the money I spent on the bus ride. Nice try, foo'."

"Don't tell me yer little friend there doesn't have anything on 'er... she's a real skimpy thing, she is." He pointed his dagger at Kaye, whose eyes were now wide and full of fear.

"Leave her outta this you conniving bastard!" Val moved to stand between Kaye and the derranged man.

Although Val knew that Ravus would never forgive her if anything happened to her, she also knew that Kaye's life was more important than her own. She was the king's consort, and Val was just the human girl a troll happened to favor. If it came down to it, Val knew it would be better to lose her life protecting Kaye... especially since the girls hadn't told Roiben where they had been planning on going exactly.

"Why are you protecting that girl?" he wondered idly.

Val smiled and lied, "She's my girlfriend. I'd rather you keep this between the two of us, Faggot."

Kaye was appalled. What was Val thinking? Telling the hobo that they were a couple... a _lesbian_ couple? There were so many things wrong with that idea that Kaye could hardly even put them into her mind. Of course, she also knew that it was a liable excuse for Val's protectiveness over her. She couldn't just say "this is my King's consort that I'm running away with to New York" because it would sound even wierder and have the exact same connotation.

"Aw... how sweet... look, maybe we got off on the wrong foot, huh? I dun wanna hurt you lovely... er... ladies... so hows 'bout you hand over all you got and we'll just forget any of this ever happened?"

Val glared at him before firmly saying, "No."

"Too bad... I was hoping to not resort to violence." He lunged at Val, but she kicked the dagger out of his hand.

Val's move didn't even phase him. He took one hand to her throat, and pressed her up against a pole. His grip was slowly cutting off her air supply as his second hand searched her body for anything of value. The man removed the vile from Val's pocket.

"Ah? What have we here? Liquid gold, me thinks? A fine fortune I could fetch with such a gift... many thanks, dear girl."

Kaye did not risk getting up to kick the man where she knew it would hurt. She knew she wouldn't be much use if she touched any iron. She watched in horror as he released his death grip on her and Val dropped to the floor, gasping for air. He slunk back to the opposite side of the vehicle to examine his treasure.

"I wonder... petty woman... what flavor this treasure of yours has... should I find out?" He popped the lid from the vile.

Val coughed, "No... don't... you'll kill yourself..."

"Don't make me laugh!" He chugged the rest of the vile's contents.

Val could hardly watch as he, believing he was some sort of immortal, kicked out a window and leapt out in the middle of the highway. They could hear the honking of horns, the screeching of tires, and the crashing of metal against metal. It finally sunk in as the bus driver continued to speed up the highway. The hobo was dead. Kaye now knew the full extent of the addictive potion.

Val was able to stand up from her spot on the floor. She was facing the window the hobo had jumped out of. Without turning, Val began speaking to Kaye. "The weak die from it as you just witnessed... only the strong survive long enough to become addicted to it... and the very strongest can tear themselves away from it. That's why we call it Nevermore. Never more than once a day... never more than a pinch at a time... never more than two days in a row... never more... Nevermore."

* * *

_Hm... took me awhile to write that one. I hope it was well worth the wait. Thanks for keeping me motivated!! Please review, I promise it's worth your time!_


	6. Reunited

The bus driver dropped them off about three blocks away from Ravus's humble abode. Valerie could feel the excitement--the thrill... no, the _want _she had been forced to bottle up inside her for so long. She hadn't seen the troll since Dave's funeral, because after that the "True Followers" began their recruiting, and Ravus forbid Val from seeing him. He'd said it was all he could do to send her a letter every week. Val furrowed her brow. She could handle herself, she didn't need Ravus babying her.

"I can't believe you lived on the streets of this place! It's disgusting! Not to mention... kind of scary." Kaye noted.

Val laughed. "It's not as bad as you think. Besides...." she paused, her eyes becoming serious, "I've seen scarier things."

There was a chain-link fence they would have to cross to get to where they needed to go. Kaye's dance-like movements passed down from the generations of pixies before her allowed her to climb the fence with ease. Of course, Val didn't see why Kaye couldn't just fly over.

Kaye looked back at the human on the opposite side of the fence, "Well, c'mon!"

Val slid the toe of her converse through one of the many holes, using it as a foothold. Slowly, one foot at a time, val climbed the fence. When she reached the top, she leaped over the edge and landed hard on her butt on the other side. Val rubbed her sore bum gingerly as she stood.

"Yeow that hurt."

"Well... at least it wasn't concrete." Kaye observed.

"Oh God... I don't even want to begin to think about the pain if that had been concrete!!"

Kaye glanced around. There was a tree trunk that had fought its way through the sidewalk and pushed its weight against the side of a rundown building. Kaye smiled, but the sight of the trunk nagged her.

"That tree really shouldn't have been there..." Kaye stated.

Val made a face, "It wasn't the tree's fault that modern man decided to destroy its surroundings... it wasn't the tree's fault that man decided to cut it down!! That tree was there first."

Kaye didn't understand where Val's anger came from. "Val?"

"Listen, sorry I got on you like that. I guess I'm just frustrated is all. I feel so ashamed to be part of the human race. I don't mind being human, but I hate my race for what it has unintentionally done to yours. Because of all this God damn iron the faerie are forced to alleviate the pain with potions. Living in a city like New york is no easy task. Even though the faerie were residing here long before the humans... humans have pushed them aside. Much like that building has done to that tree. But the strongest find a way to live in harmony with we humans..." Val smiled, "and that's only one of the reasons I love Ravus."

She knocked thrice upon the wood of the trunk.

**xXx**

Luis spun around at the sound of the knocking. Ravus was just telling him how Talathain was due to show up at any given time now. The troll stared at the entrance as it opened. The face that greeted him was not the one he had been expecting.

"Val?"

Tears welled in Val's eyes. Ravus hadn't changed at all. He was still her lovable, caring, over-protective green giant with golden eyes she could get lost in. Val lept into his strong arms. She kissed him on the lips without his permission. He gave up fighting and allowed himself to succumb to her passionate flurry of kisses.

Kaye coughed, letting them know she was still there. Luis caught sight of her colorful, translucent pixie wings our of the corner of his good eye. As Val and Ravus broke apart, Luis's attention was on her. "Kaye? What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be here! Roiben's gonna have a cow!"

Human sarcasm. Kaye laughed. She didn't get enough of that in the Night court. Ravus suddenly became aware of who was standing within his tiny hideaway. He bowed respectfully to his king's consort. "My king's lady. To what do I owe the honor?"

Kaye giggled, "Rise, Potion-master. I am not here for you. I am merely accompanying Val."

Ravus raised a brow at his human companion. Val's eyes adverted his gaze. Kaye took notice of this interaction between the two. She crossed her arms. "Although I don't hold power over your name, Val. I will ask that you relay the terms of our agreement to the troll."

Val scowled. She wanted to keep on good ground with Kaye, but she hated it when Kaye went all noble on her. Val turned to face Ravus, "Okay. So here's the deal. I got your letter and went to Kaye's grandma's crib. It's under the protection of the Unseelie court. Thing is... I can't stand knowing you might be in trouble and yet I'm being told to just stand on the sidelines and watch. Frankly, it's ridiculous, so I came to see you even though you told me not to. Kaye wanted to fly the coup without Roiben freaking on her, so I helped spring her. Now since I got her into the whole damn mess with Talathain, it's my duty to protect her. 'Else I'll have to suffer Roiben's wrath." Val was speaking to Kaye now, "Though, if I'm not mistaken... you _want_ to find Talathain, yes?"

Kaye winked, "You're sharp, Val."

Luis was just taking this all in like a sponge. _So the two were able to escape from Roiben's watchful eye? No doubt he's already figured out he's been conned and has both courts searching for her._

"Val what have you done this time? You're like an accident-prone magnet. A recipe for disaster." Ravus told her, cupping the side of her face in his large hand.

She placed her own hand over top of his, "I'm sorry. My life has no meaning without you... I had to be here."

"Val you have to take Queen Kaye and get out of here."

That was a change for Val. She wasn't used to Kaye being reffered to as royalty. Val knew she had to be royal since she was King Roiben's consort, but Val always considered Kaye on the same level as herself. She lived with humans in ironside for several years. If anything, Kaye was a royal _pain-in-the-ass_.

"I'm not leaving you again!" Val refused to budge on her side of the argument.

His eyes were full of sympathy. It was obvious he didn't want her to leave either. Luis broke the long silence that had been held betwen the four of them. "Kaye, you can come with me. Val, that way you can stay here. Ravus... don't forget about your visitor."

Ravus nodded. Kaye added, "I can go with Luis, but Val you do realize that if anything happens to me while I'm with him you're still the one who will get punished for it."

"Yeah, I got it... but I trust Luis." She seemed confident in Corny's boyfriend.

Luis and Kaye exited Ravus's hidden living space. Val wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now... where were we?" she asked playfully.

* * *

_hmmm... things seem to be starting to fold together me thinks. The next chapter will begin the REAL plot of the story (and will be much longer). Stay tuned, and please hit the shiney review button!!!_

_You know you want to ;)_


	7. Untrustworthy

Kaye followed Luis to his hideout. She didn't know why he would have been with Ravus unless he and Corny had somehow gotten themselves away from Rune. Or perhaps that was part of her diabolical plan. If Luis was still under Rune's spell then he would surely lead her straight to the witch. If not, Kaye thought, then he would lead her to his sanctuary. She decided that the chances of him and Corny still being held under someone's magic was slim.

"So... Luis. How did you and Corny escape?" Kaye asked him, "Did Ravus help you?"

Luis raised a brow at the Kings' consort. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... weren't you being held hostage by What'sherface... Rune?"

"Listen, you don't know a thing about Rune. You grew up amongst the humans... if she wants to trust you then she will." Luis hated explaining things to Kaye.

He opened the door for her. Kaye was surprised to find the other three in the living room just hanging out. Nothing made sense anymore. Weren't Corny and Luis being used to get to Val and herself? Or was all this just part of Rune's devious scheme? That had to be it. Rune must have enchanted Luis and Corny into feeling as though she was an ally and not an enemy... kind of how Roiben had enchanted Kate earlier.

Heath's face lit up when he saw Kaye walk into the room. "Kaye? Dude, this is awesome!"

"Speak to her with more respect, Heath." Rune stood from the couch and bowed respectfully to Kaye, "Afterall, she is the Queen of the fey... so long as Roiben holds the crown."

Kaye glared at her, "You mean the crown you're trying to steal?!!"

Rune raised a brow, "What?"

"You heard me, Witch! I'm here to stop you from stealing Roiben's crown!"

"I think you are sadly mistaken, Pixie." Rune's gaze was cold, "Roiben's crown does not interest me in the slightest. If it did, would I be standing here speaking with the likes of _you_? I think not."

Rune wasn't going to put up with any pixie. She didn't care if Kaye was the King's consort or not. If Kaye got in her way of stoping Talathain then she, too, would perish. Rune wasn't concerned in the slightest with the punishments she would receive for her actions. She only knew Kaye was an annoyance, but that wasn't even why Rune disliked her so much. The real reason was simply because Kaye... was a pixie.

No pixie was ever spared Rune's prejudice. She despised them all. If Kaye wanted Rune's respect, then she would have to earn it. Right now... Rune held no faith in her whatsoever. Kaye was little more than dirt to Rune. The pixie would need to be careful if she didn't want to be vaporized.

"Luis, what was Ravus's response?" Rune asked.

"He will wait for your arrival."

"Excellent."

Kaye's glare did not faulter, "Just what are you planning?!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I'll do anything to protect Roiben. Even sacrifice myself!"

Rune laughed. The girl was setting up her own death. "I'd be careful... I don't believe I'm your ally... you may end up saying something you'll regret later. I will say this... I am not conspiring against your beloved. In fact, it's quite the opposite. Nothing else is of any concern to you."

She began to walk out the door. Heath followed. Kaye watched them leave her with Corny and Luis. Kaye hated it when people spoke to her in riddles, much less when she was outside the loop. "What is she up to, Guys?"

The two shied from Kaye's prying glance. She didn't understand why they refused to tell her anything. Corny piped up, "It's not that we don't want to tell you, Kaye... it's just..."

"We can't." Luis finished for him.

"What do you mean?!!"

Corny gave her an appologetic glance, "She made us swear fealty... in... magic."

Kaye grabbed a throw-pillow off the couch and screamed into it. She had never been so frustrated in her whole life. Damn that wench sorcceress! Damn her for her wisdom, damn her for her immortality, damn her for her magic!!!! Why did she have to make things so difficult??! How the hell does someone get _humans_ to swear fealty in _magic_?? Kaye guessed it must have been something Rune had learned during her long lifespan. Perhaps it was some form of old magic... but then Kaye would question why such spells weren't used anymore... what price was Rune paying to use her enchantments? Maybe it was better that Kaye didn't know.

**xXx**

"Is this where the troll lives?" Heath asked aloud with an almost excited tone.

"It is. Try not to imagine Ravus as the trolls you've read about in fictional stories... Ravus is more man than beast. I pray you remember those words." Rune told him, knocking thrice upon the stumpy remains of the tree that once resided there.

Rune entered the cavern confidently, and Heath followed behind her cautiously. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he definitely wasn't expecting what he saw. Apparently, neither was Rune. They found a human girl sparring with the troll in the open space. Heath curiously wondered if the troll was going easy on his human opponent.

When the two took notice of their visitors, they immediately discontinued their demonstration of swordsmanship. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Rune." Ravus appologized with a slight bow.

The human girl looked quite attractive to Heath. He didn't understand why someone like her would spend her time in the bleak home of an alchemist troll. Heath took in Ravus's appearance. He was much taller than Heath had anticipated... and greener. Heath had pictured him like the troll from the old story of the Billy Goats' Gruff when he heard that Ravus lived under a bridge. Typical troll stereotype, he imagined. Ravus looked nothing like that. The two fangs portruding from his lower jaw unnerved Heath, however. He idly wondered what such fangs were used for.

Rune curtsied to the troll. "That's quite all right, my student. I am eager to see what you've learned during my absence. Although, might I be introduced to the fearsome knight that dares to take on a troll?"

Ravus turned to the girl, who then kneeled before Rune. Heath didn't get it. Rune was so hostile to some, and to others she was so kind. What made this girl different from Luis? What made her equal to himself?

"Speak your name, Knight. I would have you in my service." Rune told her.

Ravus was quick to undermine Rune's authority, "Mistress, please reconsider. Another human, perhaps, but not this one."

Rune ignored Ravus's outburst, choosing to concentrate on the human kneeling before her. "Knight, I am speaking to you. What is your name?"

Heath jumped when he heard the voice of the girl at Rune's feet. "Valerie Russell. Just Val if you don't mind."

"Arise, Val. Tell me why my pupil is so attached to you. I'm curious to know."

The girl rose to face Rune. They were just about the same height. Val's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but I know better than to share things with you faeries."

Rune raised a brow, "Wisely put. Though now I am even more curious... for I am sure Ravus knows a great deal more about you, Val, than any faerie should. How much do you know, Ravus?"

He kept his response vague, "As you said, more than any faerie should."

A smile tugged at the corners of Rune's mouth, "A pity... I would have liked to keep this woman alive... but Ravus, you know what we do with humans we need not speak of."

Ravus's golden eyes went wide with horror. In them Heath could almost read the words 'You wouldn't...?!'. Heath wasn't sure what Rune's motives were. He knew she only wanted Ravus's help, but he didn't understand why she would threaten this possible ally. The troll seemed cooperative enough. What was Rune playing at?

Val glared at the witch, and raised her blade against her. If Rune intended to kill her she would at least die with her honor. Val didn't want to be remembered as a weakling. Ravus moved between Rune and Val. "How much would you like to know?"

"That was enough. I can read your soul, Ravus. Your love for this human girl runs deep in your veins. I would never be so cruel as to break such a bond. You have my word I will not allow Val to be killed for her treason."

"Treason?" Val and Heath asked at the same time.

Rune nodded, "Has no one ever told you that relationships between humans and faeries are forbidden?"

Val's sword slipped from her hands. She was in such shock. Why had no one explained that to her. She would have at least thought that Ravus would tell her that. Perhaps that was also a reason he had told her not to visit him; the same reason he feared her kisses. Rune blinked a few times. This human was interesting, she wouldn't budge in the face of death, but knowing her relationship with the troll was prohibited she would fall to her knees... love really was a weakness. Rune guessed that it was Val's only weakness.

"Val, you have earned my trust." Rune curtsied respectfully to the girl, "I hope I can as well earn yours."

"Why so quick to trust _me_?" Val spat at the witch.

Rune smiled, "Because you don't want it. That's why."

The warrior stood from the ground with a curious expression. "We humans must really be little more than rats to you. Just pawns taking up space on your chessboard."

"Not all humans... you, my friend, are much more important than a simple-minded rat; a more substantial piece than a mere pawn. Much the same, Ravus, I feel you have chosen your companion well. It seems you've learned something afterall."

Ravus nodded his thanks. Val wasn't sure what that meant, but she chose to ignore it. She decided it was time to end all of this introduction nonsense, "So why are you here... Rune, was it?"

"Yes, I am here to visit, and nothing more." She told Val honestly.

"That doesn't make sense!!" Val screamed.

Heath stepped out from behind Rune, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy there, Val. What doesn't make sense?"

"Rune was using Corny and Luis as bait to lure Kaye and I here so she could capture Ravus and Roiben!"

"Ah... and so I've reached the root of the problem. Val, I'm not plotting anything more than Talathain's death; which I can safely assume there are several others besides myself who've been plotting the exact same thing. Including you."

"Talathain?" Val asked confused.

Rune sighed. This girl's mind must have been tainted by that pixie, Kaye. "Yes. He's been harassing Ravus, as I've heard, and I won't tolerate it. Plus, Roiben is also in danger... if Talathain were to steal the crown our civilization might as well be destroyed. We need to get someone inside Talathain's organization to get information for us. Unfortunately, I have no one in mind who can do the job, and I don't want Ravus as our double-agent. But I must ask where the _hell_ you came up with such an idea."

Val felt somewhat shamed. Here she'd spent all this time just putting the pieces together, when really all Rune was trying to do was help. "I was wrong... Kaye and I--"

Rune would hear no more if the pixie was involved, "Enough. Kaye is a tricksey thing. A bloody pixie. I will hear no more of that ridiculous nonsense she fills your mind with. Val, have you ever considered that Kaye has been using you?"

"I think we've all been using each other... it's the only way the fey know how to live now."

"Well said. Yet, I feel inclined to tell you Kaye's actions are based on her cleverity. As are the actions of all the pixies." Rune informed Val.

Val's brow raised into a perfect arch, "Are you suggesting that Kaye is planning to sacrifice me?"

"Kaye knows of your feelings for Ravus... Lord Roiben has been ignoring it, but if it's brought to his attention you will be slaughtered. I fear Kaye intends to speed this process up in less... noticeable ways. I doubt she wants to be remembered as a murderer. She must be strategically planning your death by accidental or sacrificial means... much like the pawns we spoke of earlier."

Val was silent, so Rune continued, "If I were you Val... I'd keep an eye open while you sleep, and never let your guard down around her. You never can tell what a pixie is going to do next... they're demonic creatures."

"What about me?" Heath asked, now fearing for his own life.

"What about you?" Rune countered.

Heath swallowed, "Am I in danger of dying?"

Rune laughed, "No. You aren't infatuated with any faeries."

"Er... no... but I do hang around you..."

"And you think that's worthy of _death_?"

"Hey, you never know," Heath replied with a shrug.

Rune laughed again. Her laughter was like the chiming of bells. Val didn't understand what made Rune so special. She looked human enough, so why were they all treating her as if she was some high positioned Faerie-Empress or something. Her mind's questions went unanswered as Ravus began showing his old teacher his developments in his craft. Heath's eyes were wider than a child's in a candy store, it was obvious he found Ravus's work very intriguing.

Rune seemed pleased with her apprentice's newfound skills and talents for his alchemy. Val flopped onto Ravus's bed and stared at the ceiling, drowning out their conversation. Kaye wanted to kill her? No... sacrifice her? Kaye did say before she left that if anything happened to her Val would get severly punished. Perhaps Rune was right. Kaye had warned her that Rune was an evil person... but Ravus seemed quite content with his old master in his home, and Rune was wiser than anyone Val had ever met. She wasn't sure who to believe anymore.

Val really didn't know much about either girl... but this had always been a problem for her in the past, too... putting too much trust in people. She turned on her side to watch Ravus entertain his guests, and smiled. He had told her about his master once, spoke quite fondly of her... although Val had always pictured Ravus's teacher as a man... much older, too. Another question plagued Val's mind... why is Rune so young? She knew Ravus was older than Rune by--at the very least--ten years. So what made her look so young? A glamour perhaps? Yes... that had to be it. Val's stomach knotted with the thought of the slick amber potion sliding down her throat and setting her veins on fire... the sheer pleasure of it that she shouldn't want, and the utter pain it brought when the fire slipped away.

"Ravus... you... think you could... teach me, maybe?" Val's attention was caught by Heath.

"No. Heath, you are not a potion-master... I have a task in mind for you." Rune explained to him.

"Really?! Well, that's great!! What is it??! You gotta tell me!!" Val smiled, he was like a puppy too hyper for his own good.

Rune's face became expressionless, "I think not. You'll know when the time comes... for now, you are--" Heath cut her off, "Your servant?"

She chuckled, whipping her long brown ponytail on either side of her head. Val caught notice of the blue streaks running through her silk moussey hair. The blue reminded her of Lolli. Val always wondered what had become of that girl. For now she watched the scene play out before her eyes, ending in Rune bashing Heath upside the head for thinking he was her servant. She ultimately told him he was a knowledge-seeker for the timebeing and nothing more. Val's brow furrowed. Knowledge-seeker? If Heath was a faerie that would make him perfect for the infiltration job... Val couldn't imagine sending him in there. She was fairly certain Rune would be opposed to that idea as well.... wouldn't she?

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long... I've had absolutely NO inspiration to finish this chapter whatsoever. So sorry about that, please be merciful._

_Anyway, Christmas is over... so... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! lol XD (I guess it's still a little early for that) Oh well. I love you guys! Please review!! It means so much to me!_


	8. One For Dave

It was late. The humans were asleep; Val in Ravus's bed, and Heath on the floor. Ravus and Rune were playing an intense game of Checkers on one of his work tables in the dim lighting of a flickering candle. "I know you're thinking of something... so what is it?" Ravus asked, jumping one of Rune's red pieces.

"Hmm..." Rune said, deep in thought as she jumped four of his players and Kinged her piece.

"If it has anything to do with Talathain... I'd like to know."

Rune exhaled a heavy sigh, "Nothing my mind flounders over has to do with Talathain."

Ravus scratched his head and Kinged his own piece, listening intently as Rune relayed her thoughts to him. Val's back was to them. She wasn't supposed to be awake, but she found it difficult to sleep. She eavesdropped on their conversation. "How is it you think of me, Ravus?"

"I respect you greatly." He answered truthfully.

She rested her head against the table and watched the flame of the candle burn. "I see.... and what of that human... Val?"

Val thought she'd been caught for a moment, but when Ravus answered the question, she knew she was in the clear. "Val... seems to approve of you as _my_ master... however, I think she does not acknowledge you as her own. I have never known Val to submit to anyone," he chuckled, "not even me."

A smile tugged at the corners of Rune's mouth. It was strange to hear Ravus speak so fondly of a human when she knew what had happened between his mother and father. Moreover, what had occured between Val and himself not long ago. Yes, Rune knew all about the incident with Mabry. She had never been fond of the Unseelie satyr. Rune supposed that is why the news of the double-agent's death seemed so irrelevant to her.

"Val must be made to understand her place. I know I have acknowledged her as a knight; this is not a lie, however, in the great scheme of things she is lowly. Mortals are so fragile. I fear Val's recklessness may end in her death. Ravus, do you realize the danger she is in every second she is with you?"

He frowned. He knew all too well the dangers Val could get herself caught up in by staying with him. Ravus had told her time and time after to keep her distance; to not get involved with him romantically. Yet for whatever reason she continued to return to him, the troll; the monster. "I would never see any harm come to her..." he replied weakly, knowing it was futile to resist Val's affection when she gave it so willingly.

Rune's brow furrowed and she raised her head to give him a stern look. "That's not good enough. Ravus, I don't doubt you would never intentionally harm her, but _accidents_ happen."

The troll looked away from his master's pirecing gaze. Suddenly, the woman collapsed on the table with a gasp of pain, sending checker pieces flying in all directions. Ravus jumped from his seat to aid her. "Rune! What happened?"

"The magic... drains me of my strength...."

Ravus was unsure of what that meant. He grabbed a container from one of his shelves holding the amber sand. Quickly he mixed it with water. Rune hurriedly drank the remedy. "Many thanks, Ravus."

"Limitless magic... I thought that was how you asked for it, wasn't it? Limitless and without restraint."

Ravus remembered Rune's story; how a human like herself could dance among the faeries as if she were one of them. He was one of the few who knew Rune's tale. He had committed it to memory when he had served as her apprentice. Val thought of Rune as someone with much power, but hearing Ravus say she could mold as much magic as she wished to her whim made Val realize that Rune was much more powerful than she had originally thought.

Rune's pinky finger traced the rim of the glass in front of her. "You are correct... but nothing comes without a price... I have become weak. There is no restraint to my reserves of magic, but so much magic must come from somewhere. My strength is my magic, and my magic is my only strength. Without it, I'm afraid I'm as useless as any ordinary human."

"That's not true--" Rune held up a hand, silencing him, "It is true, Ravus. I'm not as powerful as everyone seems to think. I can lose my strength, I can lose my magic, I can even _die_. Minnow's gift was a punishment as well as a blessing. I am honored and cursed at the same time. You must understand, I am not all that everyone seems to think I am."

Ravus trusted his old teacher. If she said that she wasn't the powerful being that she had made herself seem, then he would believe her word. Rune saw in Ravus's topaz eyes that he was going to trust what she was telling him. She felt it was good that someone would.

"My only question is why is your magic getting drained from you now? The only magic you've been using is your glamour."

His comment reminded her that it would help if she rid herself of the glamour. Once she released it, she felt much better. "I used a forbidden spell to make a couple humans swear fealty to me in magic... I told them to not breathe a word of my intentions to Kaye... however, when they find it difficult to find a lie to use, it steals magic from me to keep them silent. My guess is that Kaye is trying very hard to find some sort of loophole in order to get the information she wants..." Rune scowled, "I _hate_ pixies."

**xXx**

Val rolled over the edge of the bed and landed hard on the floor. She rubbed her head gingerly. Was it really morning all ready? Ravus tossed her a bag of ice which she caught in her hand with her quick reflexes from years of lacrosse. She suddenly remembered the other two.

"Ravus, whe-" she began only to be interrupted, "How'd you sleep?"

She pressed the ice to her head. Val didn't know if he was trying to avoid her question, or if he was genuinely curious as to how she slept the previous night. Either way she answered, "Fine."

His back was turned to her. He was working on something on his work table. "That's good to know... I wasn't sure how well you'd sleep after staying up listening to Rune and I."

"How'd you know I was awake?" She asked bewildered.

He smiled and turned around with a plate of food and handed it to her. Ravus then proceeded to examine the bump on Val's head. "I know you too well. I don't think Rune suspected anything, though. I doubt she realized you were not yet asleep."

"Where is she, anyway? And that... Heath-kid for that matter?" Val inquirred, eating the meal Ravus had given her without really examining it.

Ravus frowned. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then, trust me when I say: it's safer if you don't know."

**xXx**

Frustrated, Kaye kicked over a trashcan. "C'mon! There's gotta be _something_ you can tell me!"

Corny sighed appologetically, "I'm really sorry, Kaye."

Kaye growled, "_Augh_! I hate that stupid _bitch_! Who the _fuck_ does she think she is??! Walking around like she friggin' _owns_ me! If I _ever_ get my hands on that _slut_, I swear I'm gonna_---URRRGHH!!!"_

Luis chuckled lightly listening to Kaye's death threats. It amused him to think that Kaye would beat up Rune... someone had to, but it sure as hell wasn't gonna be him. Luis would rather die than get in a tangle with Rune... she'd skewer him! He noticed Kaye storming toward the front door. His demeanor changed immediately. "H-hey, Kaye! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find _Rune_." She said through gritted teeth.

Corny leaped to his feet at the sound of Kaye's words, "Kaye, no! You can't! She'll--"

"I don't care! I'm going to find her and you're not going to stop me!"

"Well, if you aren't concerned with your own safety, then what about Val's?" Luis asked, his brows furrowed.

"What about her?" Kaye asked, a little too nonchalantly.

Luis narrowed his eyes at the pixie. "If Roiben finds out what's going on, then Val is as good as dead! Is that what you want to happen?!"

Kaye was silent for a moment. She glanced at Luis's scarred face and the few pirecings he had left now, the silver iron glinting in a patch of sunlight that drifted in through a window. Her gaze moved to her hand, the cuff of her jacket acting as a barrier between her hand and the doorknob. She sighed and shut her eyes momentarily before responding, "She brought this upon herself."

With that Kaye ran outside the house, slamming the door as she left. Luis and Corny had attempted to catch her, but were unsuccessful. Luis let out a heavy breath, rubbing his hands over his face. Whether Kaye realized it or not, she was more trouble than she was worth... just like Rune. The thought made him crack a slight smile, despite the rather unfavorable situation.

**xXx**

Kaye shoved her hands in her pockets, stomping down the street and muttering unkind words about Rune. Some things she promised herself in her head as she could not declare a lie... or even a possible lie aloud. She passed by other people in the busy New York streets, roughly pushing past them when nessicary. A couple of scraggly old men stood around a dumpster, fishing through it for scraps. It was hard for Kaye to imagine Val and Luis... or even Luis's dead brother, Dave, as being one of those men standing in the alley.

No home, no family, no worries... why would they ever give up a life like that? They would have had each other, wouldn't they? Well, Kaye guessed they would still get lonely after awhile, though. She kicked an empty soup can along the sidewalk, completely submerged in her thoughts. Rune obviously had some sort of master plan... that much was for certain. Kaye wanted to know what it was, though. Her brows furrowed. She supposed she should go to the oldest and wisest among the fey. Whoever that person is would probably know a way to get around Rune's crazy magic.

Kaye smiled to herself. That sounded like a pretty damn good plan to her. But who was the oldest fey? She reached the curbside and stared ahead at the red hand that signaled 'no walking'. When it switched to a lit up silhouette of a person, she strode across the white lines painted diagonally across the pavement. She remembered a conversation she had with Roiben once. He had told her that the oldest fey he knew of was the Thistlewitch. The corner of Kaye's mouth twitched up into a smile.

That was where she would have to start, with the Thistlewitch. If she knew of anyone more aged than she was, Kaye would go and seek out their help instead. Hopefully she wouldn't and Kaye could make this a one-stop trip. Suddenly, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Kaye looked to her right and saw someone with bright, neon blue hair and white go-go boots round the nearest corner. Kaye followed.

Of course, Kaye had heard the story of how Lolli had abandoned Dave at the Hospital and hadn't been seen since. Ravus had weaved the images of the characters out of glamour, upon Luis's written request, and sent them to him via raven. As Luis told the story he would open a container of glamour revealing individual images of each of the four squatters, sidenoting that Ravus had out done himself. Kaye had always wondered what that Lolli girl from the story was thinking, leaving Dave in a condition like that... and then never speaking to him again... the way it had sounded, Kaye thought grimly, Dave probably died from his heartache of not knowing what happened to the woman he loved... for whatever fucking reason.

The alley was dark, but Kaye wasn't bothered by it. Her eyes widened, at the dead end of the alley, back turned, was the blue-haired bitch standing in a patch of sunlight. She looked precisely how Ravus's glamour had depicted her. Kaye's eyes narrowed at the sight, "Hey! Lolli?! What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?! _Where_ the fuck have you been?!!"

The woman at the end of the alley turned to face Kaye. The pixie's mouth fell agape, Lolli's eyes were completely charred around the edges. She looked, Kaye would say, sickly... but that would be an understatement. Lolli crossed her arms. "Am I to assume your name, or are you going to introduce yourself? I'd tell you mine, but you seem to all ready know it."

"You can call me Kaye, but I'd appreciate it if you'd answer my questions." Kaye told her, trying desparately to not lose her cool.

Lolli raised a brow, "And what if I don't wanna answer you? What're you gonna do about it? Sick your faerie guards on me?"

"Wha--?"

"Oh yeah, silly me... must've slipped my mind," Lolli said with an innocent shrug, "I know exactly who you are, Kaye, the Queen of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts... consort to King Roiben, the Black Knight."

"And?"

"And... I've decided... I don't like you." She told Kaye with a playful smile.

"So what's that mean?" Kaye asked her, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice if the human were to attack.

Lolli swayed her blue hair from side to side and gave Kaye a wink, "Not tellin'! Hehehe!!"

Strong hands grasped Kaye's wrists together abruptly. She was going to fight when she suddenly found herself tied up and on her knees. Her head tilted up and she found Talathain's form looming over her. Lolli's thin and callused fingers lightly pulled Kaye's chin to look her in the eyes. Kaye saw what almost looked like sadness or... was that regret staring back at her? Lolli gave Kaye a very unconvincing smile and whispered into Kaye's ear, "Say hello to Dave for me..."

With that, Kaye felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck and the world began fading to black. Even as the darkness became all-consuming, Kaye was able to catch one last glimpse of Lolli as she retreated back into the patch of sunlight at the end of the alley. As Kaye strained to keep the dark from encasing her, she could see a shimmering speck of light as a single tear rolled down Lolli's face. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Aw... that's sad... but glad I've got the whole cast now! :D_

_Actually, I'm kind of glad I don't have to write for Kaye for awhile... I could never really relate to her at all... I dunno why though, I just couldn't... never really liked her much... like she wasn't a bad character or anything... I just didn't like her. Anyway! No, she's not dead, and yes, she will be back later. Love Lolli's bit at the end... love Lolli in general, lol._

_And a special thanks to a new pal of mine that helped me get off my lazy bum by giving me an INSPIRATIONAL idea and FINALLY, after a LONG while, post a new chapter for everyone to enjoy. This one's for you! ;)_


	9. What Happened to Lolli

Lolli shoved her hands into her pockets to shield them from the chilly air. She hated hospitals; the smell, the look... everything! Dave would be fine, Ruth was there to watch over him, but Lolli couldn't get over how pissed off she was. Not to mention on top of that, her veins were itching beneath her skin for a score of Never. As she approached, Lolli scared a couple of kids away from a toy store filled with Christmas gifts.

She glared at the fat plastic Santa and the mechanical elves in the window. She hated children, she hated toys, she hated Christmas and every other holiday. She stomped away from the window, "Bah humbagh!"

Finally, she caught sight of a bench at a bus stop on the street corner. Lolli stumbled her way over to it and laid on the cold, hard wood. She shivered inside her faux fur coat and white leather boots. Lolli tightly closed her eyes, trying to drown out the cold world surrounding her. She told herself she would only stay here for a moment. That she would return to see Dave in awhile. If he was really_ that_ intent on impressing her then he must've really wanted her love... or else really wanted to fuck her silly... which he did anyway.

Either way she would find out, but for now, all she wanted to do was stay here on this cold bench and listen to the sound of rush hour traffic. Lolli was surprised when someone draped something over her cold limbs. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. A man was standing in front of the bench. His back was turned to her. She saw he had given her his trenchcoat to use as a blanket. Lolli narrowed her eyes at the charitable act.

"I didn't ask for your pity. Take it somewhere else! I don't want it." Lolli kicked the trenchcoat to the ground.

She could have sworn he didn't move, yet the coat had somehow ended up in his hands. Lolli cast the thought aside, her mind was probably just playing unfriendly tricks on her. She rested her head on the bench once more and made herself comfortable. As her eyes closed, she felt the warmth of the coat around her once more. Without a moment's notice her sky orbs flared open.

"I said you can take your fucking kindness and shove it up your a-!" Her sentence came to a halt.

His eyes were level with hers. He had knelt down to meet her gaze. In that instant Lolli knew he was one of _them_. She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to scream and shout, but she couldn't force anything out of her own throat. "Peace, Mortal, peace. Rest now. You will need your strength."

She fell victim to his enchantment. Lolli's head returned to it's spot nestled on her arm. He pulled the coat up to her neck. Her eyes were beginning to get heavy. He smiled at her. "You fascinate me, Human. I would know your name."

Against her will, she recited her name to the faerie stranger. He repeated it, allowing the name to roll off his tongue. She could not keep her eyes open, but before she drifted off into the realm of sleep, Lolli was able to catch his name. She whispered it to herself as her mind left the real world behind and entered into the world of dreams, "Tala... thain..."

* * *

_I might actually start updating this fic regularly again. I have to admit, though, the main reason I'm updating right now is because I'm cleaning up my stories a little bit. This was originally a one-shot I posted separately under the title "Of All Things" and that's why it's so short. Now, however, it will be used as an explanation for what happened to Lolli after she left the Hospital (considering that had been brought up in the previous chapter)._

_I'd still love to hear your thoughts, even if you're just wanting to yell at me for not updating in... forever XD_


End file.
